My Love For You
by Rheacho
Summary: In my heart there's only one statement, I love you My baby. How much I want to be with you /KyuMin/BL/YAOI/DRABBLE/DONT LIKE DONT READ/


**My Love For You**

**.**

**KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**MANY TYPO(S) **

**.**

**HAPP READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Other than you, there'll never be another excuse__  
__Close the pain__  
__Bless this one minute__  
__Close my eyes__  
__And then open them again__  
__It doesn't hurt anymore__  
__My heart no longer hearts__  
__Your happiness comforted me__Wake me up, but don't cut off the loneliness__  
__Even if it's lonely__  
__Before leaving__  
__I need minute__  
__Counting down this minute__  
__After this minute there's only the I in we__  
__Missing the dream we once dreamed together__  
__I say with a smile__. — (SJ-M After A Minute)_

_._

_._

Meriahnya tepuk tangan dari segala penjuru tempat konser tersebut mengakhiri konsernya kali ini. Lagu terakhir yang terdengar menyenangkan dan begitu menyejukan hati membuat para penonton terenyuh dan terus bertepuk tangan karena kagum. Ia tidak berharap pujian yang melimpah, ia tidak berharap hal yang berlebihan yang di tunjukan padanya. Ia hanya ingin senyum kepuasaan dari para penonton konsernya malam ini.

"Konser yang sangat menakjubkan Kyuhyun-ah! Bahkan ini masih hari pertama. Waw!" Tepuk seorang staff di belakang panggung padanya. Memuji penampilannya malam ini.

"Terimakasih Hyung…"

"Kau memang selalu yang terbaik!"

"Jangan berlebihan Hyung. Aku hanya melakukan tugas ku dengan baik."

"Itu pantas untuk mu Kyuhyun-ah! Lain kali, buat hal yang menakjubkan lagi dengan suaramu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih. Memastikan hal yang di pinta oleh staff yang sudah mau membantu acara konsernya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu di cintai oleh semua orang. Banyak yang perduli padanya. Apalagi ia hanya artis pendatang baru yang memang tidak terlalu tahu apa itu dunia keartisan. Ia baru saja meniti kariernya menjadi penyanyi solo.

Dengan tidak sabar ia segera pergi ke ruang make-up. Menemui seseorang yang selalu dengan setia menunggunya dengan senyum manis.

"Sungmin Hyung~" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Yang di panggil pun menoleh kearah suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Suara yang memang sudah tak asing lagi bagi telinganya. Suara yang selalu ia kagumi sampai kapan pun.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tadi menakjubkan! Aku sangat menyukai suaramu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium kening Hyung tercintanya yang masih duduk di kursi roda miliknya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Semuanya untukmu Hyungie~"

"Jangan menciumku di depan umum! Itu bisa saja merusak karier mu bodoh!"

"Hyung tenang saja. Hanya ada aku dan kau disini. Hanya kita berdua…aku mencintaimu Hyung~"

Dengan segera ia membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Walau sedikit sulit mengingat Sungmin yang duduk di kursi roda, tapi entah kenapa hasrat untuk melakukan hal hal seperti ini selalu terasa. Kyuhyun terlalu menyayangi Hyung nya. Hyung kandungnya.

Sungmin, lebih tepatnya Cho Sungmin. seorang kakak kandung dari Cho Kyuhyun. Lahir dari keluarga yang sempurna sebelum kecelakaan menimpa mereka yang mengakibatkan orangtua mereka meninggal dan kecatatan dalam diri Cho Sungmin. Termasuk kebutaannya.

Menjaga dan selalu melindungi Sungmin adalah janjinya pada Orangtuanya. Selalu di samping Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum adalah suatu hal yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan. ia mencintai kakak kandungnya. Bukan hal yang harus di sembunyikan lagi. Sungmin tahu dan tak ada alasan untuk memaki Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mencintai adik kandungnya ini. Orang yang paling Sungmin sayangi di dunia ini.

"Konser yang menakjubkan Cho Kyuhyun-ku….tetap seperti ini. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Pelukan dan ciuman hangat nan manis memulai segala kisah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di konser hari kedua seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan meminta waktunya berdua saja dengan Sungmin. menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercanda dan tertawa bersama dengan orang yang paling ia cinta ini. Menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan melihat senyum Sungmin itu sudah sangat cukup.

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Ne Min?" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Mendekatlah…"

Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan memperpendek jaraknya dengan wajah Sungmin tinggal beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Terasa hempasan nafas lembut dari kekasih manisnya ini.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi berjerawat samar milik Kyuhyun. mengusap rambut sampai ujung hidung dan bibir kissable milik kekasih terlarangnya ini. Sungmin tersenyum dan sedikit berucap.

"Dengan menyentuh wajahmu saja sudah membuktikan kau memang sangat tampan Kyu…bayangan mengenai wajahmu sedikit blurr di memoriku. Maafkan aku…tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa harum tubuh mu ini sayang… aku mencintaimu… lakukan yang terbaik. Jangan pernah kecewakan dirimu sendiri…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera merangkul tubuh kekasihnya untuk berdiri dan membantunya untuk memeluknya. Kyuhyunterduduk dan mengakibatkan Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang berlebihan. Ingat! Sebentar lagi waktumu untuk ke panggung sayang…"

"Ne Min…aku tahu.. hanya ingin isi batrei sebentar."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat dan hembusan nafas semakin berat. Ia tahu ini tidak bagus. Dengan cepat ia meraba wajah Kyuhyun dan membawa dagu Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya lalu menciumnya secara segera. Memberikan cinta dan pengharapan di setiap lumatannya. Penuh dosa dan hal yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Cuma cinta yang mereka miliki dalam ciuman tersenyum. Menyambungkan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh bertaut.

Mereka terengah dalam ciuman mereka. Ikatan benang saliva terlihat jelas terjauh kala bibir itu berpisah. Pelukan semakin erat dan kata cinta tak behrenti terucap. Bagaimana bisa mereka seperti ini? Cinta mewakili semuanya.

.

.

.

"Semangat" Bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun saat ia bersiap untuk pergi ke stage.

Sungmin akan selalu ada di ruang tunggu selama konser berlangsung. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak sendiri. Ada orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjaga Sungmin ketika ia ada di stage. Lee Donghae namanya.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum khasnya adalah teman semenjak kecil Kyuhyun sekaligus orang yang paling Kyuhyun percayai.

Konser sudah berjalan lima belas menit lamanya. Sungmin masih asik dengan suara Kyuhyun yang dengan jelas menggema di ruangan tersebut. Suaranya begitu indah dan sangat mengagumkan. Sungmin benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Donghae-ya… Suara Kyuhyun baguskan?!" Ucap Sungmin tanpa harus mencari Donghae dimana. Di caripun ia tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Terdengar dengusan nafas dari seseorang yang memang sedang menemaninya disana. "Kau benar Hyung… teman ku memang keren!"

Sungmin tersenyum. Waktu Kyuhyun konser memang tak lama. Hanya dua jam. Mungkin karena ini masih awal untuknya, jadi tidak masalah.

Alunan lagu perlagu menghipnotis Sungmin. suaranya benar-benar indah. Sampai di lagu terakhir tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan keras dari luar ruangan. Dengan segera ia berbalik walau tak bisa melihat. Donghae sudah segera berdiri untuk membuka pintunya dan menampilkan sosok staff yang beberapa hari menyapa Kyuhyun. ia terlihat terengah dan lelah.

"Sungmin disini?" Ucapnya.

"Aku disini." Balas Sungmin yang memang masih belum bergerak.

"Syukurlah. Ikut aku sebentar."

"Eits…tidak bisa tiba-tiba. Ada apa?" Potong Donghae.

"Penting… aku mohon. Kau boleh mengikutiku dari belakang kalau kau tidak percaya."

Dengan berat hati Donghae pun menurut dan sedikit berbisik pada staff itu. Menceritakan keadaan Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa melihat. Walaupun mata indah itu tak tertutup, tapi entah kenapa cahaya belum mau berbagi dengannya.

Staff itu mengangguk dan segera membawa kursi dorong Sungmin keluar dari ruangan. Donghae yang dengan siap siaga selalu mengikutinya dari belakang kini sedikit berjalan di samping kursi roda.

Sedikit bingung saat melihat jalan menuju kearah stage. Donghae melirik staff dan staff tersenyum. Dan sedikit berbisik bahwa ini permintaan Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka sudah sampai di stage. Hanya Sungmin dan staff. Donghae menunggu di balik layar yang sedikit tertutup tapi masih terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. sang artis hanya bisa tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Donghae seakan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Malam ini Kyuhyun ingin bisa melakukan duet dengan Sungmin. menyanyikan lagu yang paling Sungmin sukai dari semua lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan.

Tidak ada yang tau jika Sungmin pandai memakain gitarnya termasuk Donghae. Lelaki manis ini walaupun tak adapt melihat, tapi ia sangat pintar dan jenius. Ia bisa memetikkan senar gitarnya dengan sangat lincah dan penuh dengan arti dan makna indah. Itu kelebihan Sungmin.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku ke stage?" Tanya Sungmin sangat heran.

"Para audience, mohon maaf sedikit hiburan dariku. Kali ini aku akan bernyanyi bersama Hyung kesayangan ku di hadapan audience semua. Hyung-ku ini sangat pandai memainkan gitarnya. Walau pun ia dalam keterbatasan, tapi itu tidak membuatnya putus asa.. semuanya terbukti dengan terciptanya lagu yang kami beri judul 'My Love For You' yang akan di mainkan secara akustik oleh Hyung-ku Cho Sungmin. mohon tepuk tangannya."

Semua audience merasa terhibur dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakana. Semua bertepuk tangan dan staff segera membawa gitar kesayangan Sugmin kearahnya. Sungmin tidak menolak. Tentu saja ia sangat suka bermain gitar dengan Kyuhyun.

Melodi sudag Sungmin mainkan. Senar gitar mulai bergoyang dari getaran jari-jari pandai Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi 'My Love For You' mulai beralun. Lagu indah yang penuh makna. Mengibaratkan mereka sedang saling menyatakan perasaan mereka diatas panggung.

_Doesn't matter Doesn't matter_

_Whatever you want, baby I can give you_

_Wipe dry your tears, sky is no longer dark_

_Staying by your side everyday_

_._

_Doesn't matter doesn't matter_

_Who else can I fall in love with other than you_

_Just wish for a day, you can see my love for you_

_My love, it cannot be taken back_

_._

_Maybe someday you will say__  
__you will forever accompany me__  
__Girl I still don't know__  
__**In my heart there's only one statement, I love you My baby**__**  
**__**How much I want to be with you**_

_**.**_

Lagu pun selesai. Mendapatkan riuh tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Ini menakjubkan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin. ia hampir saja menangis jika saja Kyuhyun tak segera meraihnya untuk berada di sampingnya. Sungmin sangat bahagia. Benar-benar mengagummkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk kejutanmu sayang….aku bahagia…"

"Sama-sama. Anggap saja itu konser kita."

"Aku benar-benar bahagia saat mengetahui kau selalu ada di sampingku, Kyuhyun-ah~"

"aku sudah sering katakan padamu. _'In my heart there's only one statement, I love you My baby…how much I want to be with you'_"

"Terimakasih banyak…"

.

.

.

.FIN!

.

.

.

**Hai Rhea masih tetap disini ^^ membawa Drabble baru yang trinspirasi dari lagu baru milik SJ-M 'My Love For You'.. semoga teman teman semua suka.. fic ini juga Rhea buatin khusus buat seseorang yang selalu baik terhadap Rhea dan benar benar mengerti Rhea juga percaya Rhea thanks Kim Kyuna 3**

**Mungkin ini tidak seberapa bagusnya dengan semua fic buatan kamu. 3**

**Satu lagi, Rhea mau minta maaf kepada semua teman-teman disini yang mencintai fic Be My Sweet Darling. Rhea akan selalu apdet FF itu sebisa Rhea. Tapi maaf Rhea tidak akan apdet di FFn karena akses FFn di modem Rhea harus kena blokir provider OTL..**

**Rhea bakal apdet di blog pribadi Rhea..**

**Jadi maaf sekali lagi. Rhea minta maaf. Rhea akan apdet Chap selanjutnya masih di FFn, tapi yang selanjutnya lagi di Blog Rhea..**

**Maaf yah teman-teman..**

**Terimakasih… semoga teman teman bisa memaklumi Rhea**

**Oyah, kita juga tidak akan kehilangan kontak yah.. Rhea punya FB dan Twitter kok ^^**

**Fb: Rhea Cho**

**Twitter: Rhea_im**

**Terimakasih ^^**


End file.
